


Frosted Cherry

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Cliffjumper Week [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: CJ Makes a Cuss, Cliffjumper Week 2020, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Jazz gives Cliffjumper a side designation. Cliffjumper isn't so sure about it.
Series: Cliffjumper Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Cliffjumper Week (2020)





	Frosted Cherry

His hip actuator still ached after Ratchet’s repairs. It was only yesterday, but Cliffjumper hated waiting. Healing. It was time off the field, and even if duty put him in this position he despised the downtime. The only bonus was the extra energon while he healed. Or, before he was medically released by Ratchet. They weren’t the same thing.

“Hey, Poptart.”

Cliffjumper glared up at Sideswipe when he assumed the seat next to him. “Fraggin’ excuse you?” _Poptart_? Who the frag does this mech think he is giving Cliff nicknames? “You hit your head on your last mission or are you just looking for a fight? That’s something I expect from your brother.”

Laughing, Sideswipe sipped from his own cube and grinned down at Cliffjumper. “I heard what you did. Real pro stuff, Jazz was telling everyone all about it.”

He didn’t guessing games at the best of times, and right now it was too early. “And what exactly did I do, Sideswipe?” Something that got Jazz talking? Nothing came to mind that wasn’t like any other day. They’d gone out, they’d fought ‘Cons, they’d come back, Cliffjumper was repaired and now he was staring at Sideswipe grinning like a madmech at him.

“That isn’t the way I heard it. I heard one of the jets picked you up and was about to fly off with you when you popped right out of his grip and gave him an uppercut to the chin. _Boom!_ Just like that you laid him flat on his wings. Popped up, just like one of those little breakfast squares Spike likes so much.” The mech shut up for five seconds, and Cliff stared. “I mean I’ve never known Jazz to need to exaggerate, but if that isn’t the truth,” Sideswipe’s optics scanned his face, and Cliffjumper didn’t flinch.

Instead, the red mini stood on his seat to be eye to eye with Sideswipe. “I did that,” he admitted. “But it’s not something I wouldn’t have done any other time. Just because Jazz saw me _this_ time doesn’t mean this is the first time. And if you ever call me a Poptart again, I’ll pop you just the same.” He sat back down, and sipped from his cube.

Sideswipe spent a moment longer staring at him, before taking another sip from his cube. “You really are sensitive. Most people take a nickname from Jazz as a good thing, you know that right?”

“Most people don’t get nicknamed after human breakfast food.” He’d heard enough of Jazz’s nicknames to know it was true; usually it was some variant on their existing designation.

“Would it make you feel better if you knew he called my brother Sunny D?” The grin on Sideswipe’s faceplates was too big for a fib. “Ah ha, yeah I thought that would make your day. Don’t worry though, if you don’t like it? I won’t call you ‘Poptart’ again. Cross my spark.”

Cliffjumper finally smirked. “Good. Because if you ever do, I’ll have to call up Sunny D and make it a complete breakfast.”


End file.
